Red Hot Rage, Ringtones and Revelations
by LazyPerfectionist17
Summary: When Jane loses his phone, he asks Lisbon to help him find it. Little does he know that she knows exactly where it is, and a missed call will change their relationship forever. Jisbon fluff.


**Red Hot Rage, Ringtones and Revelations**: **When Jane loses his phone, he asks Lisbon to help him find it. Little does he know that she knows exactly where it is, and a missed call will change their relationship forever. Jisbon fluff.**

**Note:**** Just a fluffy oneshot, 'cause I felt like it. Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned "The Mentalist" the show would lose most of its credibility through scenes like this. In other words, no I don't.**

Lisbon jumped in surprise as her door was shoved open without so much as a knock. Through it, Patrick Jane wandered and, completely ignoring her look of ever increasing annoyance, started throwing the plush red pillows from her squashy white couch.

She sat open mouthed, fury building up inside her as she waited expectantly for an explanation. But still he continued, rummaging through her filing cabinet and lifting every pillow from the couch in a frenzy of unidentified intent. Finally, when he stood up scratching his head of cherubic blonde curls, she found her voice.

"Jane?" she said questioningly. He stood with his back to her, unresponsive, completely lost in thought. She tried again. "Jane!" she yelled this time, exasperated. It was his turn to jump. He whipped around and looked vaguely at her, his mind still somewhere else. Then he caught her emerald gaze flashing dangerously, and seemed to return to Earth. Smiling apologetically, he explained himself. "I can't find my cell phone." He said weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

Lisbon's heart leapt and she chuckled inwardly. _Time to play_, she thought evilly. Keeping a mask of innocence plastered on her fine-featured face, she wrinkled her brow. "Hmm, that's strange. Why would it be in here?" she asked, trying to keep the smirk away that was lurking at the corners of her lips. She watched him squirm as his eyes darted from the busy bullpen to her pretty face and back again. She saw the cogs of his mind turn as he tried to figure out the best way to follow the game she was playing, and his face settle into a steely mask of determination. Ignoring her question, he asked "Would you mind calling it from yours?"

She nodded nonchalantly, buzzing with the anticipation of what was about to happen. He was So Dead. Trying to act normal, she keyed his name into her phone and pressed dial, avoiding his all-seeing gaze. They waited in silence for a moment, before hearing a faint _buzz_ followed by the shrill ring of Jane's cell. She followed his confused gaze in amusement as he looked for the source of the noise. When he realised it was coming from Lisbon's shiny black leather handbag, his expression darkened and he looked, wide-eyed at her, chewing his lip in preparation for the verbal beating that was about to come.

The phone rang on as she said in a low, dangerous tone, "Shut. The damned. Door." He did as he was told, sensing that he should stay quiet for the time being. As soon as they were hidden from view she strode purposefully over to him and whacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" he cried out in very real pain. "Was there really any need for that Teresa?"  
>She ignored him, and a flurry of rage tumbled from her lips. "Jane, what the hell? For God's sakes, you need to be more careful! What if one of the team had called you this morning, and I had answered the phone thinking it was mine, which is very plausible considering you left the damned thing in <em>my bed<em>? We would've been screwed!" she yelled furiously, her terror of being caught only fuelling her anger.

Jane chuckled, unable to leave the line alone. "A bit of a moot statement at this point don't you think?" he asked, grinning wickedly at her. She tried not to find it funny, but faltered as she cast her mind back to the night before, her heart rate quickening as she remembered him in her bed, making her feel like she was on Cloud Nine. Her expression softened, and he took advantage of the moment by grasping her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful with it. You're right," he assured her and she smiled weakly.  
>"It's alright, I guess." She mumbled, and he beamed with relief. Neither of them wanted to mess this up over a stupid cell phone, not after things between them had been going so well. After all, only last night, he'd told her he loved her. A hint of a blush crept into Lisbon's cheeks as she realised how much she'd over-reacted.<p>

"I'm sorry." She began, and then faltered for a second. She wasn't used to being this open with anyone. "I just..." He nodded encouragingly, knowing she found it difficult to say what she was thinking, trying to coax her into trusting him. "I just don't want to ruin it. And I'm not ready to tell yet." She spat out hastily, and he stroked her arm soothingly. "I know. I am when you are. _Only _when you are." He replied simply, and their intimacy hung, palpable in the air between them.

Eventually, Jane broke their comfortable silence. "So..." he began awkwardly. "My cell phone?"  
>Lisbon snapped back to reality, becoming almost instantly flustered. "Right, right," she said, walking over to her desk and delving into her handbag. After a few moments she successfully retrieved the phone, and was about to hand it to him when she noticed the screen. Her breath caught in her throat and she stood stock still as she looked at it, not knowing what to feel.<p>

Next to where the screen read "_Missed Call – Teresa Lisbon"_ there was a picture of her. It was a simple, candid photo of her at her desk. It must have been after hours because her hair was scraped back into a messy knot and her make-up was smeared into little rings under her eyes. She was focussed on her paperwork, clearly unaware that the photo was being taken.

Jane looked bashfully at the ground when he realised she'd seen the picture. There was no way in hell she'd leave this alone. Sure enough, when she was finished assessing every detail of his phone screen, she looked up at him quizzically. "When did you- I mean, why have you got- what is this?" she stammered, her eyes shining with emotion as she held up the phone. Jane tried to avoid what she meant by stating the obvious. "It's a picture of you." he replied simply, and watched as she became a little infuriated. The woman was like a dog with a bone.

"Why? Wait...when did you take it?" she asked pressingly, trying to figure out how this small revelation made her feel. This was sweet, and lovely and... nothing like the heated nature of their short affair. Jane sighed.

"Months ago. Before...y'know." he answered, referring to a time before they had started sneaking around. "And because the light was right, and you looked beautiful." He said, answering her other question. "And," he continued, predicting her next one, "I didn't ask you because I knew you would never have let me take a photo of you."

Lisbon had stopped listening. Her mind and heart raced one another as she tried to rationalize the overpowering wave of emotion that flooded her. _He thinks I look beautiful. _Suddenly it became clear to her that Jane had meant it when he'd told her he loved her. She'd thought it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment but...this changed things. Expectantly, she waited for the panic and sense of mistrust that usually took over her mind and sabotaged her relationships when she reached this stage. She waited for the insatiable urge to run, to avoid getting any closer. But, to her confusion and surprise, it didn't come. She felt...right.

"Lisbon?" Jane broke her thoughts as he tried to grab her attention.  
>"What?" she asked, shrugging apologetically. She knew he knew she hadn't been listening.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked, concern weaving itself into his handsome face. Lisbon grinned as she realised she was. Something about that picture...it had made her forget to be scared.  
>"Yes." She replied, and gazed up at him, her green orbs shining with sheer happiness. "Come on." She demanded, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the door. "What're you doing?" Jane asked suspiciously, and she smiled flirtatiously over her shoulder at him. "You'll see." She replied mysteriously as she opened her door and strode out confidently into the bullpen, still grasping his hand tightly in hers.<p>

"Everyone!" she yelled, and the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and looked up to see their boss beaming, holding the hand of their very puzzled-looking consultant. "I love this man," Lisbon began, gesturing at Jane, "and he loves me. And I was scared to admit it in case I got hurt. But I've just realised that that is impossible. Because he loves me even at my worst. And because you're all like family to me, you deserve to know. So...that's kind of it. Any questions?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she were giving the team a briefing on a case.

Agents Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby all regarded their boss with the same look of astonishment. No-one had ever heard Teresa Lisbon say so much as a passing remark about her love life. And now here it was, laid bare for all to see. For the first time in a very long time, the bullpen was completely silent. Lisbon looked up at Jane and he simply enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

Suddenly, Cho seemed to find his voice. "Congratulations." He said simply to the couple standing before him. Then, he swiftly turned to the still stunned-looking Rigsby. "I told you they were meant to be. You owe me fifty bucks, man."

As she melded perfectly to Jane's body, Lisbon thought she might have been insulted if she wasn't so damned happy.


End file.
